I'll Let You Go, to Make You Happy
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Kalau akhirnya Kotake sama Doremi, bukan berarti Akatsuki harus jadi OOC. "Aku merelakan kalau kamu ingin dengannya, asal kamu bahagia..." lebih menekankan kepada persahabatan antara Kotake, Doremi, & Akatsuki. Genre tambahan: Tragedy.


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Well, selamat datang di fanfic Ojamajo Doremi berbahasa Indonesiaku yang kedua. (haha, akhirnya... punya nyali lagi buat bikin yg bahasa Indonesia...)

Summary: Kalau akhirnya Kotake sama Doremi, bukan berarti Akatsuki harus jadi OOC. "Aku merelakan kalau kamu ingin dengannya, asal kamu bahagia..." lebih menekankan kepada persahabatan antara Kotake, Doremi, & Akatsuki.

Pairing: tentu saja, pairing favoritku, KotaDore (tapi buat fans AkaDore juga boleh lihat kok, tapi maaf kalau endingnya mungkin agak2 bikin kalian sedih...)

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Tragedy, tapi lebih dominan ke Romance & Friendshipnya.

**I'll Let You Go, to Make You Happy**

Suatu hari, di Misora...

"Wah, makasih ya, Poppu-chan. Aku sekarang jadi ngerti sama tugas ini." Sayaka mengembalikan buku catatan kuliah Pop, "Sekarang aku nggak kesulitan lagi nih."

"Sama-sama, Sayaka-chan." Pop tersenyum, "Aku seneng kalau itu bisa nolong kamu."

Pop sedang berada di sebuah kafe bersama temannya, Sayaka. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

"Oh iya, Poppu-chan, gimana keadaannya Doremi-senpai?" tanya Sayaka, "Katanya dia sering konser piano keluar kota, ya?"

"Iya." Pop berkata dengan bangga, "Onee-chan sekarang udah jadi pianis terkenal."

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau jadi pianis juga? Malah belajar jurnalistik."

"Ah, emangnya kenapa? Lagian... aku belajar piano cuma buat ngebuktiin kalau okasan nggak pilih kasih sama aku & onee-chan. Aku suka sih, main piano, tapi... nggak sampai mau serius jadi pianis."

"Terserah kamulah." Sayaka menghela nafas, "Padahal kan, permainan piano kamu bagus banget. Sayang kalau dibiarin gitu aja."

"Ah, tapi... aku emang nggak minat jadi pianis, Sayaka-chan." Pop meneguk segelas jus apel yang dipegangnya, "Lagian... yang aku lihat, gara-gara onee-chan jadi pianis, hubungannya sama Kotake-senpai jadi agak terganggu."

"Terganggu gimana?" tanya Sayaka tidak mengerti, "Kayaknya mereka nggak pernah digosipin putus deh. Malah, bukannya mereka mau nikah bulan depan ya?"

"Iya sih, tapi..." Pop berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mereka jadi jarang ketemuan. Weekend dua minggu yang lalu, onee-chan yang nggak bisa ketemu sama Kotake-senpai gara-gara ada konser di Tokyo, terus... minggu lalu, pas onee-chan nggak ada konser, malah Kotake-senpai yang nggak bisa, katanya ada pertandingan sepakbola."

"Wah, susah juga ya..." gumam Sayaka.

Setelah ngobrol selama satu jam, Pop & Sayaka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Tadaima!" kata Pop yang baru pulang dari kafe.

"Okaeri!" sahut Doremi.

"Eh, onee-chan. Udah pulang?" tanya Pop, "Gimana di Hokkaido? Menyenangkan?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Iya. Eh, Poppu, sini. Aku bawa oleh-oleh buat kamu."

Pop menghampiri Doremi yang sekarang sedang di ruang keluarga.

"Wah, banyak banget sih, oleh-olehnya..." kata Pop.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku lihat banyak souvenir yang bagus-bagus, juga lumayan murah." Doremi tersenyum, "Aku harap kamu, okasan, & otosan suka oleh-oleh yang aku beli buat kalian."

"Aku suka kok, onee-chan." Pop lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berada di meja, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, onee-chan, itu apa?"

"Oh, ini..." Doremi mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya ke Pop, "Jam tangan sport buat Kotake, yang aku beli di Tokyo."

"Oh, iya. Kenapa aku lupa ya." Pop tersenyum malu, "Tapi kok, onee-chan taruh disini?"

"Ya... kebetulan kan, ini hari Sabtu, makanya... nanti malam aku ada janji sama Kotake." kata Doremi, "Untungnya, dia juga nggak ada pertandingan hari ini, jadi..."

"Hah, untunglah." Pop menghela nafas, "Tapi, bukannya janjinya malam nanti? Kok..."

"Ngg... aku takut aja kalau nanti jam ini malah lupa kubawa."

"Perasaan onee-chan udah nggak suka lupa bawa sesuatu lagi deh."

"Kan takutnya." Doremi menutup koper yang dibawanya, "Aku ke kamar ya, Poppu. Mau naruh barang-barangku dulu nih."

"Onee-chan."

"Ada apa?"

"Sampai di kamar, istirahat ya?" kata Pop, "Onee-chan kelihatan capek..."

"Oke." Doremi mengedipkan matanya, lalu menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, di Burger Shop.

Seorang pemuda duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil membaca sebuah koran. Tepatnya, dia membaca sebuah artikel yang ada di sana...

"Kemungkinan pasangan yang berprofesi sebagai pianis dan pemain sepakbola dari tim nasional Jepang ini akan menikah bulan depan..." setelah membaca kalimat tersebut, ia berpikir, _'Tak apalah. Mereka itu kan cocok sekali. Ini sudah keputusannya untuk tidak bersamaku...'_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, _'Yah, aku harap kalian bahagia, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun...'_

Akatsuki menutup lembaran koran yang ia baca, lalu melipatnya dan menaruhnya disebelah segelas soda yang diminumnya. "Aku memang tak pantas untukmu, Doremi-chan..."

Dia teringat akan masa lalu, saat ia dan teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam FLAT 4 berusaha untuk menculik Hana-chan dari tangan Doremi dkk.

"Bagaimanapun, saat itu aku menghianatimu. Meskipun kau memaafkanku, tapi..." dia lalu juga teringat dengan apa yang terjadi dua tahun sesudahnya, saat mereka dipertemukan kembali di Nara & di Kyoto. Dia ingat saat Kotake menantangnya bermain 'mini sumo' (AN: sumo yang terbuat dari kertas). Saat itu, Kotake hampir saja menang darinya, sampai...

Sampai dia mengalahkannya dengan menggunakan sihir.

"Aku nggak peduli, walaupun saat itu aku berjanji untuk bertarung lagi dengannya secara adil, tapi... rasanya itu nggak perlu dilakukan lagi..."

Akatsuki mengambil lipatan koran yang ditaruhnya di atas meja, lalu bergegas keluar dari 'Burger Shop', "Tenang saja, aku ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kalian, tidak lebih."

Dia lalu berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Harukaze.

Akatsuki mengetuk pintu, "Permisi."

Pop membuka pintu, "Eh, Akatsuki-kun, kok ke Ningenkai? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, tapi tegas.

"Nggak apa. Cuma... mau ketemu sama Doremi-chan."

"Kamu udah tahu kan, soal hubungannya onee-chan sama Kotake-senpai?" tanya Pop ketus, "Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau ganggu hubungan mereka."

"Nggak kok. Tenang aja, Poppu-chan. Aku cuma mau ngomong sebentar sama Doremi-chan."

"Nggak bisa!" sahut Pop tegas, "Aku tahu, kamu nolongin kita waktu onee-chan-tachi berusaha untuk membangunkan Majotourbillon, tapi aku tetep nggak bisa biarin kamu ketemu sama onee-chan."

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa aja kan, nanti kamu gelap mata kalau ketemu onee-chan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya... misalnya kamu nyulik onee-chan lah, ke Mahotsukaikai, atau mungkin... melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap onee-chan..." kata Pop, "Jadi, aku tetep nggak mengijinkan kamu ketemu sama dia. Lagian... dia juga lagi istirahat di kamarnya. Onee-chan baru pulang dari Hokkaido."

"Tapi..."

"Udah, pergi sana!"

"Ya... baiklah. Tolong sampaikan saja salamku padanya."

"Aku nggak janji." Pop menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Sana pergi!"

Akatsuki berbalik dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Doremi menghampiri Pop di pintu depan, "Poppu, ada yang datang?"

"Eh, bukan siapa-siapa kok, onee-chan."

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa tadi ribut banget?"

"Nggak. Itu tadi cuma orang gila. Kayaknya... dia baru kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa deh."

"Waduh, serem juga, ya? Tapi kok... rasanya aku pernah denger suara orang itu deh."

"Eh, onee-chan denger suara orang itu?"

"Iya, tapi aku nggak jelas dengernya, kalian ngomongin apa."

"Oh." Pop menghela nafas lega, "Tenang aja, onee-chan. Itu bukan siapa-siapa kok."

"Bener nih, bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Iya, bukan siapa-siapa kok. Aku aja baru ketemu sekarang sama dia." Pop mendorong kakaknya ke tangga, "Mungkin onee-chan terlalu kecapekan, jadi seolah-olah onee-chan kenal orang itu, padahal sih... nggak. Onee-chan terusin istirahatnya aja di kamar, biar nanti nggak kelihatan capek pas ketemu Kotake-senpai."

"Yah, baiklah." Doremi bergegas ke kamarnya lagi, "Mungkin aku perlu tidur sebentar."

Pop berpikir, _'Yah, lebih baik onee-chan nggak tahu kalau yang tadi datang itu... Akatsuki-kun...'_

* * *

Malamnya, di rumah keluarga Harukaze...

Doremi sedang bersiap-siap di ruang depan ketika Pop menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Onee-chan udah siap nih, makan malam sama Kotake-senpai?"

"Iya." Doremi tersenyum, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

"Matte, onee-chan."

"Poppu..." Doremi menghentikan langkahnya, "Doshita no?"

"Anou... aku mau tanya sesuatu sama onee-chan."

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Ngg... onee-chan udah nggak ragu lagi sama Kotake-senpai kan?"

"Tentu aja, Poppu. Kalau aku masih ragu, kita nggak mungkin berencana nikah bulan depan."

"Onee-chan bener-bener cinta sama Kotake-senpai kan?"

"Iya, Poppu..." kata Doremi, "Mungkin... dulu kita sering bertengkar, tapi... sekarang, yang ada dihatiku cuma dia."

"Kalau nanti tiba-tiba Akatsuki-kun dateng ke sini, apa onee-chan nggak akan berubah pikiran?"

"Akatsuki-kun..." Doremi berpikir sebentar, lalu menambahkan, "Aku nggak akan berubah pikiran. Lagipula... sekarang aku cuma menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku, nggak lebih."

"Bukannya dulu onee-chan suka sama dia?"

"Iya sih, tapi... seiring berjalannya waktu, sekarang aku sadar kalau sebenarnya, orang yang kusukai itu... Kotake."

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji."

"Berani sumpah?"

"Kesamber geledek juga aku berani. Aku cuma menganggap Akatsuki-kun sebagai sahabatku yang tinggal di Mahotsukaikai sebagai seorang pangeran di sana, nggak lebih."

"Ya... baiklah. Aku lega kalau itu emang bener." Pop menghela nafas, "Aku nggak mau kalau nantinya, onee-chan malah bikin Kotake-senpai sedih gara-gara onee-chan masih suka sama Akatsuki-kun."

"Itu nggak akan terjadi." Doremi berjalan ke pintu, "Sudah ya, Poppu, aku pergi dulu ya? Bye bye."

"Bye bye."

Sambil berjalan, Doremi memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Pop tadi...

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba Poppu nanya tentang Akatsuki-kun ya? Jangan-jangan...' _dia lalu teringat dengan orang yang datang ke rumahnya tadi siang. Dia memang tidak melihat orang itu, tapi dia mendengar suara orang itu, dan kedengarannya...

'_Apa itu dia?' _tanyanya dalam hati, _'Tapi kenapa Poppu berbohong soal itu?'_

Rambutnya yang terurai ditiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Sekarang, dia memang telah 'menanggalkan' rambut odangonya, karena ia rasa sudah waktunya untuk memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Tanpa sengaja, Akatsuki berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke Mahotsukaikai tengah malam nanti. Akatsuki tidak menyadari, kalau gadis yang berjalan di depannya adalah gadis yang dicintainya...

Sampai akhirnya...

Saat mereka berada di seberang taman Misora, tempat Doremi dan Kotake berjanji untuk bertemu malam ini.

Doremi memandang ke arah gerbang taman, dimana seorang pemuda berambut biru tua sedang menunggunya menyebrang jalan. Dia melambaikan tangan lalu memanggil pemuda itu, "Kotake!"

Akatsuki tersadar dari lamunannya (saat itu, dia berjalan sambil melamun) saat ia tahu kalau gadis di depannya adalah Doremi.

Saat Doremi menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil yang jalannya ugal-ugalan. Kelihatannya, sang sopir mobil sedang mabuk berat.

Di tengah jalan, Doremi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mobil itu melaju terlalu cepat. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan berteriak, "Aaah..."

Di seberang, Kotake ingin menyelamatkan tunangannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Doremi merasa didorong oleh seseorang dari belakang, sampai akhirnya jatuh di pelukan Kotake.

"Doremi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kotake.

"Iya." Doremi menyadari kalau yang tertabrak mobil itu sekarang adalah orang yang mendorongnya, jadi ia menoleh, "Eh, orang itu..."

Doremi & Kotake memandang orang itu. Mobil itu memang menabraknya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Baru kali ini mereka melihat langsung peristiwa tabrak lari seperti itu...

Saat mereka melihat orang itu lebih cermat dan teliti, mereka ingat kalau mereka mengenalnya.

Mereka sempat saling pandang sampai akhirnya memanggil nama orang itu...

"Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki-kun!"

Mereka berlari ke jalan, menghampiri orang itu, dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam taman Misora. Kotake mengambil handphonenya, lalu menelpon ambulans.

"Halo? Iya, saya Tetsuya Kotake, tolong kirimkan satu ambulans ke taman Misora, ya? Salah satu teman saya mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Tolong datang secepatnya ya? Iya, saya tunggu."

Lalu ia berkata, "Akatsuki, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang untuk membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Kamu tunggu disini saja, ya?"

"Iya. Arigatou, Kotake."

"Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Kamu sudah menolong... tunanganku."

"Ah, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku. Kalian itu sahabatku, jadi... sudah sepantasnya aku menolong kalian."

"Jadi, kamu sudah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu? Baiklah..." kata Kotake, "Aku juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian waktu pertama kali kita bertemu dulu."

Kotake lalu berjalan ke gerbang taman.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Doremi.

"Aku mau nunggu ambulansnya datang. Nggak mungkin kan, kalau ambulansnya masuk ke taman. Kamu temani Akatsuki aja disini."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Aku percaya kok, kalian berdua nggak akan berbuat yang macam-macam."

"Yah, baiklah..."

Saat Kotake sudah berada di gerbang taman, Doremi bertanya, "Akatsuki, kenapa kamu melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku masih cinta sama kamu. Aku mau melindungi kamu."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa kamu mendorongku? Pasti ada jalan lain untuk menolongku, kan? Kamu masih bisa pakai sihir kamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi... semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku... aku nggak berpikir... aku nggak berpikir kalau aku... harus memakai kekuatan sihirku... aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi..."

"Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti..." potong Doremi, "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus sampai mempertaruhkan nyawamu segala? Apa kamu nggak peduli sama Mahotsukaikai, tempat kamu tinggal? Apa kamu nggak peduli sama semua Mahotsukai yang tinggal di sana? Atau yang terpenting... apa kamu nggak peduli sama teman-temanmu di FLAT 4, dan juga... sama otosanmu, Koko-sama? Mereka masih membutuhkanmu, karena kamu... kamu yang akan menggantikan otosanmu untuk jadi raja Mahotsukaikai yang berikutnya, sama seperti Hana-chan yang akan menggantikan Jou-sama suatu saat nanti."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Akatsuki tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan dirinya benar-benar terluka parah.

"Akatsuki-kun!"

"Bilang ke Kotake kalau aku sudah pulang lewat gerbang belakang taman. Kalian nggak perlu bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit."

"Tapi..."

"Biar dokter kerajaan yang merawatku. Kalau aku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, mereka akan tahu kalau aku... bukan manusia..." kata Akatsuki dengan susah payah, "Lagipula, aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian... kau dan Kotake..."

"Eh?"

"Kalian akan menikah bulan depan kan?"

"Jadi... kamu udah tahu soal itu?"

"Iya." Akatsuki mencoba tersenyum, "Sekarang aku lega, karena aku sudah bilang itu ke kamu. Urusanku disini sekarang sudah selesai..."

"Akatsuki-kun, gomen. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi... rasa sukaku padamu menghilang begitu saja. Aku..."

Akatsuki menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Doremi, "Tidak apa-apa, Doremi-chan. Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf. Aku rela... kalau kamu ingin bersama Kotake. Aku merelakan kalau kamu ingin dengannya, asal kamu bahagia..."

"Akatsuki-kun..."

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika rambut depannya bergerak lalu membuatnya menghilang ditengah kepulan asap yang muncul setelahnya.

Dia sudah pergi... pulang ke istananya di Mahotsukaikai.

Doremi menoleh ketika Kotake menghampirinya dan memanggilnya, "Doremi, mana Akatsuki? Ambulansnya sudah datang."

"Etto..." Doremi berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Tadi kebetulan teman-temannya lewat gerbang belakang taman, dan mereka bilang... biar mereka aja yang bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit."

"Mereka bawa mobil?"

"Eh, iya."

"Oke." Kotake mengeluh, "Dasar nggak menghargai bantuan orang."

"Bukannya gitu. Mereka nggak enak sama kamu."

"Hah, terserahlah." Kotake menghela nafas, "Terus ambulansnya gimana?"

"Ya... terpaksa, kita kasih tahu kalau Akatsuki-kun udah pergi..."

"Baiklah." Kotake tersenyum, "Terus, urusan kita? Makan malamnya jadi nggak?"

"Eh, kalau itu sih, terserah kamu. Kan kamu yang ngajak."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sore hari...

Doremi dan Pop sedang berdua saja di rumah ketika tiba-tiba Majorin datang menjemput mereka bersama Hazuki dan para ojamajo lainnya yang sudah berada di dalam kereta kuda.

"Eh, Majorin-san, minna, doshita no?" tanya Doremi, "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian..."

"Jou-sama nggak kenapa-napa kan?" Pop juga bertanya.

"Jou-sama baik-baik saja, hanya..." Majorin berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Ada yang mau dibicarakannya kepada kalian."

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Mahotsukaikai."

"Mahotsukaikai?" Doremi dan Pop lalu ingat tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin, _'Jangan-jangan...'_

Mereka lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu, yang langsung membawa mereka ke Majokai.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan para ojamajo lainnya.

"It's so strange for me." Momoko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kita dipanggil ke Majokai lagi?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu..." kata Hazuki, "Lagian... nggak mungkin kan, kalau... Jou-sama memanggil kita untuk mengembalikan kekuatan sihir kita sekarang. Kita kan sudah memutuskan..."

"Tadi Majorin-san bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya sama Mahotsukaikai. Jangan-jangan..." Aiko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Doremi, "Doremi-chan, kamu 'main api' ya, sama Akatsuki-kun? Bukannya kamu mau nikah sama Kotake bulan depan?"

"Eh, Ai-chan. Main api? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kamu tahu apa yang kumaksud, Doremi-chan. Jangan-jangan kamu diam-diam sering ketemuan sama Akatsuki-kun, kan?"

"Nggak kok, Ai-chan. Aku..."

"Onee-chan setia kok, sama Kotake-senpai." Pop memotong kata-kata Doremi, "Malah onee-chan nggak tahu kalau kemarin Akatsuki-kun sempat ke rumah."

"Eh, Poppu, jadi... yang kemarin datang itu bukan orang gila?"

Pop menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan, lalu ia berkata, "Ah, gomen onee-chan. Aku nggak bermaksud bohong sama onee-chan, tapi... aku nggak mau aja kalau dia ngerusak hubungan onee-chan sama Kotake-senpai."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Poppu. Aku udah tahu kok, kalau dia datang ke Ningenkai kemarin."

"Maksud onee-chan?"

"Iya, waktu aku janjian sama Kotake kemarin, aku hampir aja ketabrak mobil, tapi untungnya... dia menyelamatkan aku, walaupun..."

"Walaupun?" tanya Pop dan keempat ojamajo lainnya.

"Yah, walaupun akhirnya, dia yang ketabrak mobil itu."

"APA?"

"Doremi-chan, jadi... maksud kamu Akatsuki-kun..."

"Iya, Onpu-chan." Doremi mengangguk, lalu menceritakan tentang percakapannya dengan Akatsuki kemarin.

"Jadi... dia bener-bener cuma mau ngucapin selamat ke onee-chan?" Pop menunduk, "Harusnya aku nggak ngusir dia kemarin..."

"Aku tahu kok, kamu nggak sengaja."

"Jadi, Akatsuki rela kalau kamu sama Kotake?" tanya Aiko, "Gomen na, Doremi-chan. Aku pikir..."

"Nggak apa-apa, Ai-chan." Doremi tersenyum, "Mendingan sekarang kita mikir, kenapa Jou-sama manggil kita sekarang? Apa yang mau dibicarakannya kepada kita?"

"Hmm..." mereka berpikir keras sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di Majokai.

Disana, mereka bertemu dengan Hana-chan. Dia menangis lalu menghampiri Doremi, "Doremi-mama, minna, aku senang bisa melihat kalian lagi."

"Doshita no, Hana-chan?" tanya Doremi, "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Itulah yang kami mau bicarakan kepada kalian." Jou-sama kemudian masuk ke aula istana tempat mereka berada, bersama Koko-sama disampingnya.

"Jou-sama, sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Sampai kami harus datang kesini?"

"Ada pesan terakhir dari putraku untuk kita semua." Koko-sama berkata dengan raut muka yang sedih.

"P-pesan terakhir? Maksudnya... Akatsuki-kun..."

"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita semua..." kata Koko-sama, "Aku sudah tahu tentang kecelakaan semalam, dan..."

"Pasti dia pergi karena itu..."

"Iya. Luka yang didapatkannya dari kecelakaan itu sangat parah, dan... dia tidak bisa bertahan..."

"Sokka." Doremi mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Ini semua gara-gara aku..."

"Doremi-chan, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Akatsuki-kun menyelamatkanmu atas inisiatifnya sendiri." Jou-sama berkata.

"Baik, Jou-sama." Doremi menghapus air matanya, "Aku akan mencoba."

"Tapi, kalau Akatsuki-kun sudah tidak ada, artinya... siapa yang nantinya akan jadi raja Mahotsukaikai berikutnya waktu Koko-sama..."

"Itulah sebabnya dia menitipkan pesan terakhirnya pada kami, Hazuki-chan..." kata Jou-sama, "Dia menginginkan agar Majokai dan Mahotsukaikai bersatu, jika nanti... Koko-sama meninggal dunia. Dia mempercayakan tahta Mahotsukaikai kepadaku atau Hana-chan."

"Jadi, nantinya nggak akan ada lagi pembatas antara Majokai & Mahotsukaikai?" tanya Hazuki.

"Iya."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Aiko.

"Akatsuki-kun juga berpesan kepada kami, untuk mengundang kalian ke upacara pemakamannya..." lanjut Koko-sama.

"Kami akan kesana." Onpu berkata. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kemudian, mereka pergi ke Mahotsukaikai.

Saat upacara pemakaman berlangsung, Koko-sama menghampiri Doremi dan memberikan secarik kertas padanya, "Ini, Doremi-chan. Dari Akatsuki, putraku. Dia menulis ini sebelum ia meninggal, dan ia ingin agar kau membacanya."

"Arigatou, Koko-sama." Doremi mengambil surat itu, "Aku akan membacanya nanti."

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, para ojamajo diantar pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, Doremi langsung berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu membaca surat dari Akatsuki yang tadi diberikan oleh Koko-sama.

**Untuk Doremi-chan...**

**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kau temui...**

**Tapi di dalam surat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.**

**Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau aku pergi dari sisimu untuk selama-lamanya, karena aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu, juga Kotake, untuk memulai hidup baru kalian. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti aku akan berpikir untuk menggagalkan rencana pernikahan kalian bulan depan, dan kurasa... hanya ini satu-satunya cara... untuk membuat kalian bahagia.**

**Satu hal yang kupelajari sebelum aku pergi, bahwa cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki. Aku turut berbahagia atas rencana kalian. Semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan dengan lancar. Aku ikut bahagia kalau kamu bahagia...**

"Akatsuki-kun..." kata Doremi, "Aku janji, aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu ini."

Hari berikutnya, Doremi memberitahu Kotake tentang meninggalnya Akatsuki, dan ia juga memperlihatkan surat yang Akatsuki berikan padanya.

'_Kami nggak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu, kawan...'_

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai juga. (maaf kalau menurut kalian cerita ini agak2 gaje, tapi endingnya lumayan sedih, kan... T-T)

Oh iya, soal panggilan tokohnya, disini aku sesuaikan dengan filmnya (seri aslinya, dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang). Poppu manggil Doremi dengan sebutan 'onee-chan' (ini dimulai sejak Motto Ojamajo Doremi, saat Pop masuk SD Misora dan berangkat sekolah bareng sama Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, dan Momoko – eps. 3).

Secara, Doremi & Kotake adalah senior dari Pop & Sayaka di sekolah mereka, jadi Sayaka manggil Doremi dengan sebutan 'Doremi-senpai', lalu ia, juga Pop, manggil Kotake dengan sebutan 'Kotake-senpai'.

Di Ojamajo Doremi Sharp & Dokkan, Doremi manggil Akatsuki dengan sebutan 'Akatsuki-kun', tapi aku nggak terlalu memperhatikan panggilan Akatsuki dari Kotake, juga sebaliknya, jadi kutulis seperti yang diatas.

Dan yang paling penting, Kotake & Doremi sama-sama nggak pakai embel-embel –kun atau –chan dibelakang nama mereka untuk memanggil nama mereka masing-masing (tentu aja Kotake nggak manggil Doremi dengan sebutan 'Dojimi' lagi).

Oke, kali ini kita sudahi sampai di sini. Kalau sempat, abis baca... review ya...


End file.
